The Riddler
by blatant-rusted
Summary: six years ago she was a cat. now she is a bad tempered human and an exorcist. she has many flaws and searches for master's killers. no pairings yet
1. Chapter 1

I think I should stop getting new fic ideas…

**I love my OCs. But my OC is actually for my kitty and her kittens so she's not a mary-sue. I love to just watch my cat so people say I remind them of a cat or of their cat. So I took those traits and put them in a character. Love it, hate it; I don't give a shit.**

**DGM is not mine nor will it ever be, and this is rated T**

--

"Not again…" Linali sighed.

"He started it," Allen protested.

The library was a total mess. Allen had upset Lavi and he took it out on him with his Innocence. Funny how these things can happen at the wrong times. There were books everywhere and Linali had pinned both Allen and Lavi to a table. She had anger in her eyes and they shuddered under her gaze.

"I don't care who started it! Not even Kanda causes this much mess…Clean. It. Up. There's a new girl coming to the Order and this place has to be sparkling."

Komui burst into the library at that moment with a huge grin on his face which did not go away even after he had seen what she was doing.

"Linali…she's here!" he cooed.

"Oh great," she glared at them, "I'll be right there."

She pulled both of them up and began to drag them to the entrance. Lavi slipped out of her grasp and began running the other way.

"Linali…you forgot to bring Yuu," he rushed off.

She was standing at the gate. Her eyes were a dark red, almost black. Her hair stooped at the small in her back and the same colour of her eyes. She saw Allen and backed up slightly, seeming almost threatened. Linali came into view and she ran to her.

"Linali," she said, almost purring.

"Aries," Linali hugged her.

Lavi came down the hall dragging Kanda with him. He didn't want to see the new girl. He was busy meditating when Lavi came and stated to drag him down the halls. Allen noticed a tight collar around her neck. It was black and had her name written in white Blackadder letters. He was lost in looking at the letters until Linali began to speak.

"Aries, this is Allen, Lavi, my brother Komui and Kanda. My brother will take you to see Hevalaska and Lavi will show you around."

"Sounds okay," she said, "nice to meet you all."

The people shivered slightly. Her voice was almost a whisper. It was raspy but smooth and the words seemed to roll off her tongue. She followed Komui through the halls and almost seemed to be ready to pounce…Strange. Linali smiled. And frowned at the same time.

"Finally," Allen said, "Someone shorter than me!"

"That's not her real height," she went down the halls.

Lavi snickered. Allen turned around and glared at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"N-N-Nothing…j-j-just an i-inside joke," he burst out laughing again.

"An insi-" he stopped talking.

Lavi stopped laughing as well and stared at him. Then he jumped on him, completely forgetting that he was dragging Kanda down with him.

"What the…?" Kanda was using a string of curses so vile, the author died trying to put them in.

"Aw...Isn't it so cuuuute?!" Lavi rubbed his cheek against Allen's, "Look Yuu, his voce broke."

"Let go of me you idiot rabbit brat," Kanda pushed himself upward and soon disappeared down the halls.

Lavi got up to go as well. He had to show Aries around. Aries was standing there, waiting for what only God only knows, staring at the tapestry. She was looking at it like she was about to claw it down or something like that

"Sorry I'm late…Allen just had an epiphany…"

"Okay," she replied, "Let's go."

The tour was so long and so boring that the author died and was turned into a zombie trying to describe it. Just countless hallways and training floors and rooms and more rooms. At the end of the tour, he took her to the cafeteria. Aries looked at all the people sitting and eating. She ordered fish and started to attack it like a wild animal that hasn't seen food in a long time. They all stared at her like she was nuts or something.

"What's your Innocence?" Lavi asked.

"Didn't they tell you what happened?" she asked, "I was originally a cat until six years ago when it changed me into a human…I can change myself into a cat. I find this human form rather unsanitary."

"Wow, a cat…what are you going to do, purr them to death?" Kanda commented.

"If you only knew," she purred, "You'd be surprised at what I could do."

"So what's the collar for?" Allen asked.

"I wore a collar when the Innocence went inside me. Now it's changed to this and will fit like this no matter what size I am," she smiled and used one of the fish bones like a toothpick.

She intended to show them how she transformed but it might freak them out. So she did it anyway. In a matter of moments, she became a dark red cat sitting on the table licking her paw. The collar had gotten smaller and fit close to her neck. She thought she saw Linali faint and Allen's eyes go wide. Her long tail moved slightly from side to side and she eyed Jeryy as he handed someone a tuna sandwich. Lavi was busy recording his in his mind in order to put it in the secret logs of the Bookman. Kanda almost chocked on his soba at the sudden transformation but wasn't impressed. She then changed into a panther on the bench and growled lowly at anyone who dared to approach.

Allen was sitting right next to the big cat as she yawned, exposing white sharp teeth. Then in an instant, she was back in human form, buttoning her jacket cuff.

"How did you do that so fast?" Linali asked.

"Practice…six years of practice," she purred.

"How old are you?" Lavi asked.

"Um…let's see…I can't put in terms like that but I looked like twelve back then, so I'm approximately eighteen in human years. If I were to calculate it by my age, then I'd be thirty-one. But this human for is eighteen so I'm definitely eighteen."

They stared, just stared. She stood up for a second, showing her real height and then sat back down. She felt a need to nap a bit because very old habits are hard to break. But at least she didn't have flees. Flees ruined a perfectly good day and she had become accustomed to water over the years, so flees couldn't survive. But one thing that bothered her was her coat…hair. She had tried to cut it but it only grew back to its previous length. She wasn't a long haired cat and it irritated her quite a bit.

At that precise moment in time, Komui burst into the cafeteria and was a little hyperactive for his own good. Aries went into threatened mode and transformed into a kitten hiding in the coat of the first person she saw. Komui wasn't alone. He had brought one of his robots in. Aries became distracted when she saw the mackerel on Allen's plate. Komurin whatever-his-number-was, picked up the fish, ate it and spit the bones back out. Aries felt so angry. She was going to take the fish and eat it but _he_ or rather _it_ just had to get to it first. She pounced on the robot and immediately began scratching and biting at it, taking chunks of metal with her. Komui, who was too busy adoring his not so innocent sister, didn't even notice his precious metal thingy being massacred. In a matter of minutes, the robot was destroyed and she was back in human form.

"Can you show me my room? I want to take a nap," she yawned again.

"Slacker," Kanda scoffed.

She grabbed his sword sheath, scratched it and threw it halfway across the room shouting,

"FETCH LITTLE KITTY, FETCH! Oh wait…aren't I a cat? It doesn't matter now, FETCH!"

The cafeteria went deathly quiet. They had heard every word she said and watched in horror as the 'newbie' would get herself destroyed. Kanda sat there, seething with rage. No one and he meant NO ONE touched the sword. People who touched the sword got obliterated. Just look at Lavi everyday after twelve…totally destroyed. He got up calmly and fetched the sword and came back to his seat. Restrain he told himself, don't kill it. But he couldn't hold it in. His sheath had a long scratch in it and it bothered him. So just like when Lavi bothered him, he pulled out his blade.

"This is getting boring," she said changing once more into a Siamese cat without any points. She was all one solid colour. She laughed as she jumped around. Though her laughs sounded like fast meows. People watched the nimble jumps and angry swipes from the sides of the cafeteria. Kanda wasn't pleased until blood had been spilt and Aries was having fun. She couldn't speak per say in cat form but she could meow. So she did, low meows like her voice. But this couldn't be all fun and games. It was time to end it now and here. She ran at him with her speed and pushed out her claws. This would hurt a lot she thought as she swiped and scraped his cheek with four long marks before hightailing it to her room where she could get to sleep.

Actually, she dragged Linali with her to show her that room and after that Linali headed back to the cafeteria.

"I think I'm going to like this place," she said buttoning her cuff again. She had even gotten her clothes from the ground though it was only one long black leather jacket. Her fur turned itself into a body suit which never shed, "I'm really going to like it here."

--

**This character is solely for my cat who gives me inspiration from time to time. If you put her in the mary-sue catergory, I will personally kill whoever say so and so will my cat Spike. Spike aint no angel when she's angry so don't anger her. She might even let her kittens play with your carcass after she's done with you if you put this in mary-sue. Many flaws with her will show up later and because this is the first chapter, it doesn't sshed much light on the character.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction,

Rusty here. I am recollecting all my stories and rewriting the new chapters because my hard drive crashed. It is an inconvenience and I hope you all can be patient with me. I'll try to get the new chapters up as soon as possible.

Yours Disgracefully,

Rusty


End file.
